I've Seen Your Eyes Before
by letmeoutwritenow
Summary: Oneshot: Percy gives advice to young demigods.


One-shot: Percy gives advice to demigods.

* * *

><p>Percy Jackson was looking for some excitement.<p>

It's not that Elysium wasn't fun; it was probably the best place he'd ever been to, and that included the Lotus Casino, where his twelve-year-old self had had the time of his life playing video games with his two best friends.

There were only so many things to do in Elysium, though. When he had first gotten there after his death (caused by the Minotaur—go figure), he'd spent quite some time catching up with old friends (playing cards with the Stoll brothers, going on uninterrupted dates with Annabeth, planting trees with Grover) and getting used to the fact that he didn't have to wake up every morning and worry about dying.

Arriving at Elysium reminded Percy of when he had first come to Camp Half-Blood. Most of his friends had been there for awhile and knew their way around. He thought that was sad; when he first reunited with Beckendorf and Silena and commented about how cool Elysium was, they agreed half-heartedly, and Percy remembered they'd been there much longer than they should have been.

His exciting day came with Nico di Angelo. The son of Hades wasn't dead yet; at eighty-five years old, he worked at Camp Half-Blood with Chiron, since Mr. D's time there had ended. Nico still frequently visited the Underworld, though, and he happened to be passing through Elysium.

"Hello, Percy," Nico greeted, smiling. Even after seventy-five years of knowing him, Percy still couldn't tell when Nico was in a bad mood or not. "I come here with news for you."

"Oh yeah?" Percy asked, crossing his arms. "What news? I already know I'm not your type."

"Gods, that was _seventy years_ ago," Nico groaned. He looked around. "Maybe I'll just get Annabeth to help me…"

Percy stopped him. "No! No, I'll help you. What do you need?"

Nico sighed. "These three demigods…they're on a quest. Their prophecy mentioned a son of the sea would give them advice." He paused. "It didn't specify _which_ son of the sea, of course. I, personally, thought it was referring to an immortal son of Poseidon, but Rachel thought it was you."

"Rachel Dare," Percy mused. "How's she doing?"

"She still looks like she's sixteen, which is a little unfair," Nico grumbled. "Same with Thalia. I talked to her the other day at Camp, and one of the campers thought she was my _granddaughter_." The old man looked horrified.

Percy laughed. He looked back at where Annabeth and Piper were sword fighting each other in Piper and Jason's yard. He figured they wouldn't notice if he disappeared for a few minutes, so he nodded at Nico. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Percy found himself in a spacious room, staring at two boys and a girl, all three of them wielding weapons and looking terrified. Nico was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Are you the son of the sea from the prophecy?" the girl demanded. She had a short knife in her hand and brushed her wavy brown hair out of her face.

"Am I?" Percy mused. He glanced down at himself. He was somewhat transparent, like an aura, and Nico had (thankfully) let him keep the form he chose in Elysium: his twenty-year-old body.

One of the boys, a lanky African American boy, lowered his weapon. "I've seen you before, in the pictures at Camp," he realized. "You're Percy Jackson!"

"Oh, great," the girl grumbled. She lowered her knife. "He won't help us at all."

"What?" Percy asked, slightly offended. "Who told you that?"

"Chiron said you were one of the best heroes he's ever trained, but you're too impulsive and joking," the second boy answered. He had a scar on his face, which was half-hidden by his blonde hair.

Percy shook his head. "No, I'm not," he argued. "I can help you guys. Really. What do you need?"

"We're tracking down a monster that escaped from Olympus," the girl said seriously. "The prophecy said it could be the downfall of the gods." She couldn't have been more than fourteen, but her seriousness reminded Percy of Annabeth, and that reminded him of how frustrated they had been when ghosts hadn't helped them out very much.

Percy thought for a minute. "Bessie!"

The blonde boy glanced at the other two demigods. "Okay, maybe we should've asked for Triton…"

"No, Bessie is the Ophiotaurus," Percy explained. "I named her, back when I was about your age. She's not dangerous looking; it's when you sacrifice her, that's when she can be dangerous."

"Okay," the other boy said slowly, "So we find this Bessie, and bring her back to Olympus." He turned to Percy. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson. I'll burn offerings to Poseidon tonight."

"You sure your dad would like that?" the blonde boy asked him skeptically. "Didn't Ares say he hated Percy Jackson?"

"Wait," Percy said. "Your dad is Ares?"

The dark skinned boy nodded. Percy asked the other two who their parents were, and found out the girl was a daughter of Apollo, and the blonde boy was a son of Hermes.

"We need to get going," the son of Ares said suddenly. "I'm Ben, this is Ellie, and that's Lucas."

Percy stared into Lucas's bright blue eyes for a minute, remembering eyes like that that had once turned into gold.

"Of course," he told the young demigods. "Be careful. Stay alive. Tell the gods I say hello."

Lucas looked up at him. "Any more advice? We're going to be on the road for awhile."

Percy's mind flashed back to when he was fifteen in Manhattan, looking down at a girl who had died for her dead boyfriend's safety. He regarded Lucas seriously and told him something he wished he could have told a son of Hermes seventy years ago.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth demanded as Percy suddenly appeared in their yard and stumbled over his own feet. "I was worried sick about you!"<p>

"Nico…asked me to do him a favor," Percy answered. He wrapped her in a hug. "I think I saw Luke. He tried for Isles of the Blest, right?"

Annabeth froze for a minute before relaxing in his arms. "Yeah, he did. Good for him. What did you tell him?"

Percy stared off into the distance where he could see the daughter of love and the son of the forges laughing together on the porch of their small house. They were the only couple from Percy's childhood that hadn't had children because of their untimely deaths.

Annabeth looked at her husband as he answered. "Just told him not to break his promises."


End file.
